Revival
by uniform beautiful
Summary: After Jinora gets trapped in the Spirit World again in Book 4, Kai helps her recover. KAINORA LEMON.


Set after "Beyond the Wilds" episode in Book 4...which had a disappointing lack of Kainora so I felt the need to write some.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Revival<strong>_

With her eyes blankly staring ahead, Jinora slowly drank a sip of water from a cup held in an unsteady hand. She had hoped that hydration and nourishment would help, but it seemed like nothing could sate her. The disconnection within remained—a broken seal between body and mind.

Even though her hand firmly gripped the cup, but she felt the odd sensation of her spirit moving out of her hand and through the solid material, into the liquid. Flowing like a ghost out of a frail body. The sensation was terrifying.

Hastily, she set it down and wrung her trembling hands together, pantomiming someone trying to warm up from the numb cold. She hadn't felt much of anything lately, ever since the vines curled around her body and pulled her apart at the seams.

Jinora remembered all too well the first time she had been trapped in the spirit world. As much as she cherished that realm, being trapped there against her will, in the fog of lost souls for so long she almost lost touch with her physical body had been a nightmarish experience. It had taken her a long time to recover from the trauma of Unalaq almost erasing her spirit before trapping her in hell. Now she knew that a full recovery had not been possible, being gone for so long had given her spirit a level of indifference towards her body that had been recently reignited by the vine attack.

The second time it happened, she was more prepared. And even though this stint in the spirit world had been brief compared to the first, the painful memory of what had happened haunted her. It was a general feeling of discomfort in the back of her mind, that so easily could her essence be plucked from the material world and trapped for eternity. And if she really willed it, she knew she could leave her body behind completely. But the astral world was frightening and she wanted nothing more than to protect her physical self.

The effects of this condition were frightening to Jinora She felt numb, her senses were dull and distorted. With all the danger present within the abandoned city—the approaching evil of Kuvira's army and encroaching dictatorship—she knew she was on a very sharp edge.

_Damn it, you're a master airbender! Get a hold of yourself!_ She would think angrily. To take matters into her own hands, she had tried meditation, yoga, chakra awakening, herbal medicine to try to get her bearings on herself again, but no amount of discipline seemed to work. It was shameful to feel this way, so she told no one and pretended like all was well even when she felt as thin and transparent as an exhalation.

The only stroke of good news was that she would get to see Kai again, after quite some time. A long distance relationship had been hard, the few times they got to see each other was never enough. She knew his duty as a member of the small air nation was important, and it was bittersweet his good work had to be delayed to come back to Republic City and deal with these more pressing issues. She would prefer to see him under better circumstances, but as it stood she would take anything she could get with him.

At a time like this, she needed her best friend, her lover, more than anything in the world.

* * *

><p>Currently, Jinora was sitting alone in her room on Air Temple Island. With all the insanity in Republic City, everyone was involved in something and so the house was practically empty. When she heard footsteps approach her door, she knew it was him.<p>

She rose as the door opened, and stood frozen for a moment as she took in the sight of him. It hadn't been all that long since she had last seen him, but even in that time he had grown perceptibly taller, more mature, and so very handsome…

But she found herself hesitating at the sight of him. His green eyes were so cheerful and carefree, despite the tension in the world. _How can I burden him with my troubles?_ She thought.

Kai had traveled a long way to see her, and was so happy to have finally reached his destination. His airbending beauty was surely a sight for a sore eyes. He looked at her for a moment, then cocked a smile and held out his arms to her. Jinora immediately rushed into his warm embrace.

"Oh Kai! Kai!" she exclaimed with joy, squeezing him tight. "I missed you so much," she said, her voice muffling as she buried her face in his chest.

She reveled in his familiar scent, although it was much less boyish now. And with her arms wrapped around his body she could tell how much stronger he had become, and how much his airbending had improved. His heart beat strong and proudly in his chest. She'd hate to feel it sink when she made him worry about her. No, she decided she wouldn't tell him any bad news. She would just enjoy their time together, and try to be happy. _Maybe I just need something to take my mind off it_, Jinora thought.

Kai sighed happily. So many months apart had made his arms ache to just hold her, now that ache could be filled by her warm body. He circled his arms more securely around her willowy frame and rested his cheek on her forehead.

"I missed you too," Kai murmured. He wanted to take her face in his hands and kiss her so badly, but suddenly he could feel her trembling, and when she looked up at him her face was sick with dread. Her skin was cold and colorless. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, and couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm just so worried about the Earth Empire army and Kuvira heading here to try to take the city...it's all so scary."

"I know. I'm scared too," Kai said. But he paused and studied her face longer. "There's something else that's bothering you though." He could feel it when he touched her, it wasn't just the fear of the approaching army—it was something else more personal. He could tell something bad had happened to her specifically. Kai desperately wanted to know, and that part of him that still clung to his pre-airbender mentality felt the urge to seek revenge on whoever hurt her.

Jinora sighed. She couldn't keep anything from him. She pulled out of his arms, still unable to meet his eyes. "I got trapped in the spirit world..." she admitted dejectedly.

"What? Again?" Kai looked into her eyes, wide and scared, with something hazy and distant clouding over the stormy grey. She had told him about the time a few years ago when she was trapped in the spirit world for so long she almost died. He wrapped his arms around her again, even tighter, willing his embrace to protect her from harm. "I'm so sorry, Jinora."

Jinora trembled and felt tears coming to her eyes. "It's okay, Kai. It wasn't that bad this time, Korra rescued me before too long."

"Still. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. Are you alright?"

"I don't know…I just haven't felt right ever since then. And everything is so stressful now, I'm not sure I can focus on this conflict. The world needs us and I feel so weak and strange…it's hard to explain," her voice was cracking, her feelings of violation bubbling up. "And now there's an army coming our way, and we need to do everything we can to help Korra. There's so much I need to do, and this whole time I feel like I'm falling apart," she sobbed at the effort of finally admitting what had been troubling her for so long.

Kai felt the hot prickle of tears in his own eyes at the emotion in her voice. He hated himself for not being there to protect her, but he wondered if there would have been anything he could have done if he had been there, or if he would have just been dragged into the spirit world prison as well. There was no point in trying to change the past, and there was certainly no way he could seek revenge on spirits. He was there now, and that was all that mattered.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Jinora shook her head and didn't reply, just squeezed him even tighter like she never wanted to let go. Kai's embrace became even more snug and secure, she nuzzled herself against his body until they were perfectly nestled together.

Kai could feel her dejection as he held her in his arms. It broke his heart to see her affected so. He knew she had been involved in these kinds of world conflicts before, he knew the strength she was capable of. But that didn't mean she wasn't sensitive to the turmoil. He could feel it storming within her. He could tell she wasn't happy, and it was his duty as her boyfriend to make her feel better.

He could feel a weakness in her knees, perhaps caused by lightheadedness. Her eyes looked cloudy, he feared that she might just sublimate and flow away from him like vapor if he didn't do something. Or, more likely, that she might faint.

She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to waste any time with her lover moping—she wanted to be happy in this one moment when she still had the potential to before the army came. But she couldn't help the tears bubbling up. There was a myriad of emotions coursing through her, too much to make sense of. Her whole body trembled and shivered with the painful volts of intense emotional energy taking over her body. Fear, panic, and sorrow about the state of the world, vulnerability after being attacked, but also joy that she was in Kai's arms again.

The joy won out as Kai lifted Jinora's face and kissed her through the tears. His kiss was so loving and reassuring, the tender connection between their lips was enough to ease her trembling. Eventually, she was soothed.

Kai broke the kiss to lift her up off the ground and held her tight in his arms. It didn't take much to support her—a lifetime of flying had made her as light as a bird. But she was especially buoyant today, almost like a soap bubble. He had to hold onto her, he couldn't just let her disappear.

As she wrapped herself around him, he knew she deserved the world and more. And he'd give her everything he could in this moment, whatever she wanted. He guided them towards her bed and gently rested her down upon the mattress.

Jinora didn't let go of him. "Come here," she whispered, and pulled him on top of her. Kai leaned in and connected their lips again.

Every time he kissed her, she could feel her spirit returning to her. Both her body and soul responded to his warm touch. In fact, it was almost dizzying but in a good way, a giddiness instead of haze. She could feel her vitality increasing and her strength return to her with each action of assurance. She wrapped her limbs around him and he settled comfortably on top of her. His weight spread over her body, acting like a stone upon a stack of papers that could be blown away by a breeze. All the pleasant sensations grounded her in the physical world. No one could take her spirit away from her if she was so happy in her body with him, in the present moment. She could even feel her lips curl into a smile on their own accord as his lips weaved in between.

His hands caressed down her body. Graciously, the palms of his hands took in every new development since they had last been together. She was purring like a cat being petted. Wherever he touched her, goosebumps rose up on her skin, and airbenders rarely got goosebumps. Jinora couldn't control these ones, as butterflies radiated all over body.

She could feel that warm glow spread throughout her body, and tingling between her thighs. She hadn't felt aroused in a long time, since even before getting attacked. It was something she didn't want to put energy into when there was a war imminent, but with Kai all the danger seemed to slip out the back of her mind. It was shocking. Refreshing her spirit out of its coma.

Her soul ached for more closeness between them, she whispered to him and Kai understood. He helped her out of her clothes and then she did the same for him until finally their skin could touch and Jinora could feel the warmth of his naked body against her own.

He was strong and healthy and alive. Not to mention sexy. She couldn't believe how much he'd matured during their time apart. Her mouth was watering with a hunger she had never known before.

She could feel both his body and spirit when she touched him. She needed a healthy dose of reality, and Kai was the most real thing she had experienced since being stolen. Kai had always been so lively and resilient and she admired that about him. Her hands grasped him and took hold of his body more and more desperately.

There was boldness coursing through his veins and he felt so _solid_. Everything she had touched had been wavering and flimsy lately, like it could all crumble and only nihilism would remain.

But his smooth skin and the firm muscles that made up his frame were the best things she had ever felt, and Jinora even found herself moaning as their bodies made further contact. It was obvious he was just as aroused as she was and did not cease his showering of love unto her. His hands smoothed over every single part of her body until it was all humming like an electrical circuit.

Now, instead of emptiness, Jinora felt as though she were brimming over with a familiar feeling. Sexual arousal was one of the most intense things she had ever experienced. She could tell Kai felt the same. She reached between their bodies and grasped his most private part, overjoyed to find it rock hard and pumping with his life force. Jinora squeezed him, taking in the warmth and strength it conveyed. Her hand moved on its own accord, stroking Kai and eliciting his vocalizations.

Kai could feel himself twitching as her palm worked brief magic on him. It was enough to drive him insane. "Ah-hh…_Ahh_—AH! Jinora!" He snatched her hand away, trembling slightly. "No Jinora, this is about you."

Jinora frowned in disappointment. "But I love you. I want to make you feel good. It makes me feel good, too."

"Well, how about something special just for you?" he said, his green eyes glowing with conviction.

His fingertips combed through her tangle of pubic hairs and down the very inner corner of her thigh. Jinora shivered happily at the ticklish sensation. The nerve endings were very sensitive there, usually asleep, but always lying in wait for pleasure.

Kai wetted his fingertip and eased it in between her lips. She was already so warm and soft but he wanted to make her even more so. His eyes met hers for approval.

Jinora nodded desperately. Sex had become her favorite thing, even over meditation. There was nothing that could make her love her body so much as the release of making love with Kai. She was glad they were allowed to be alone together now, to satisfy this desire they'd both had for each other a long time.

Kai had gotten good at this over the years, but of course there had been a learning curve he'd had to overcome. He was going to start slow, going to make her quiver at the suspense, and so Jinora gripped the pillow. None of her spiritual essence was seeping out of her anymore. In fact, everything was traveling inwards, towards the place Kai was focusing all his attention on as well.

She pressed her lips together to hold in the moans that were beginning to simmer. Every single worry dissipated from her mind while his lone fingertip explored her. Eventually he added a second, letting them slide slowly into her vagina, as far as they could go, so she could soak them completely with arousal. Then his tongue perused over her clit, casually at first, for Kai became distracted by her sounds, then more firmly as she encouraged him on. Jinora was moaning louder and louder, so it was a good thing the house was empty so she didn't have to hold back. Even he was moaning and that felt even more wonderful.

All his senses were telling Kai to rush into her, but airbending had taught him enough discipline to take things slowly and savor the moment. He couldn't only focus on his pleasure, he wanted her to feel better, with every fiber of his being. And he could tell she was growing wild too. Her eyes no longer looked distant, they were sharp and smoldering, and held a great deal of love. It was all too much.

Kai paused and looked her in the eye questioningly. "Do you want me?"

She nodded boldly. "Yes!" Jinora gasped, arching her back towards him desperately. No, actually she _needed_ him. Jinora didn't think she could stand another moment without her lover inside her. She grabbed his face and pulled it towards hers to kiss him passionately. Her tongue polished off her own juices from his mouth, and the taste was awakening.

"I want you so badly, Kai. More than ever—ahhhh…" She was trembling and whimpering, but not in the way she was earlier—this time it was out of anticipation.

Kai was groaning with the effort of holding back. "Oh Jinora," he choked out, so ready to give into her.

He eased in slowly until they were both moaning loudly by the time he was all the way inside. Jinora found it so satisfying to be full of Kai, after far too long. She would always realize just how much she had missed him once he was inside her again. It was a feeling of belonging like nothing else could bring. That physical connection between their bodies was unmatched as the most beautiful experience in the whole world, Jinora thought. It was akin to the connection she used to find him when astral projecting, but so much stronger and fulfilling in the physical world. Jinora could feel her spirit rising and expanding within her, achieving strength through Kai's stamina.

Instinct took over as both their minds emptied out while they made love.

Kai could hardly stand it, every minute that went by engulfed in her wet passion, in the midst of heated entanglement, he got closer to the finish line he knew he couldn't cross without her. But she wasn't going to make it easy for him, she kept moaning his name over and over again, touching him in places that only she was allowed.

"Mmmmm, Kai, Kai—Kaiiii," she kept moaning his name over and over, and it was driving him crazy.

Every time they made love was different, but this situation called for a unique amount of softness and grace; he could tell she needed love not lust. Fortunately, Kai could give her either at the drop of a hat because she made it so easy for him.

She kept pulling him in until there was no more closeness that could be achieved between them. Their mouths were locked, tongues dancing, limbs entwined. Kai thrust deep into her, with his hands clenching her hips that rode him from beneath.

The longer he spent with her, the more he could tell she was being revitalized. All the signs of her bad health disappeared. The pallor was completely gone from her skin, which now glowed pink as sunset and radiated just as much beauty. There was fire in her eyes, her dilated pupils made her look wild and full of life. The joy on her face struck him as that of an animal freed from its cage. She looked truly happy.

With each thrust, she clung to Kai tighter, gushing profoundly all over him. Her panting breath on his neck made every hair stand up on end. Shivers went down his spine and he could only see bright flashes of lightning as his eyes rolled back in his head. His body took over control while his brain shut off completely.

Jinora found herself reaching the edge of her orgasm—a big epiphany right on the tip of her tongue. Her moans emptied out of her and she grew quiet and still, aware of how close she was. She glanced at Kai and found his eyes clamped shut, face twisted up, concentrating intensely. His skin was flushed and sweaty with effort and she realized he was just barely holding on for her.

And she was right. Kai was at the end of his ability to prolong this any further. But something about his intense effort was enough to put her over the edge. Inside her, something had clicked into place, and like an eruption all her senses and passion became intense after such a period of dullness. Now that it was tangible she reached out and grasped her orgasm, reeling it in and actualizing it.

Then, Kai could feel her start to absolutely melt in his arms. Jinora's voice grew shaky as her whole body fluttered all over him. Everything became very tight and wet. Kai grunted with his final effort and buried his face in the pillow next to her cheek, finally able to release himself as she did. But she was still coming even after he finished, and Kai kissed her soft lips while she whimpered all the while, proud that the effort had paid off well. She held onto him for a long time, forbidding him from leaving her until he was too soft to stay.

He settled onto the bed next to her and she cuddled up against him while they both caught their breath. Their hearts beat strong and hard together, and she felt ready to take on the crazy world.

Jinora sighed as peace and calm spread throughout her body. As the pleasure of the release slowly faded and she returned to Earth from the clouds she had been blown up to by Kai, she could tell she had been fully revived.


End file.
